hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Unfolded by the Water are the Faces of the Flowers
Unfolded by the Water are the Faces of the Flowers (Mōhala i ka wai ka maka o ka pua) is the 6th episode of Season 8 and 175 episode of the series in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The murder of two tourists leads Five-0 to a man suffering from multiple personality disorder, where one personality becomes violent and another is a child. McGarrett is accompanied on the case by a stress management consultant, whom Danny and the others have hired to help him manage his health. Plot Notes * Madison Gray, Lynn Downey, Melissa Armstrong, Grace Williams, Charles William, Joan McGarrett and Captain Tanaka were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Steve McGarrett confirmed him and Lynn Downey have been on-and-off for a couple years. * Steve claims to have sex on average 5 times a week with Lynn. Danny says it is twice a week - 3 times at most. Danny supposedly knows since he confirmed Melissa Armstrong and Lynn Downey talk about him and Steve to each other. * Steve, approximately every morning. goes for a 2 mile swim followed by a run . * ''Danny Williams: I almost called that therapist to try to get another session.'' Danny was talking about his and Steve's therapist from Season 5. Kuka'awale A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai. * Steve's surgical scar and GSW to the left abdominal region is visible when he and Eddie come out from their swim. * Danny organizes an intervention for Steve's health. * Steve claims to have sex on average 5 times a week with Lynn. Danny says it is twice - 3 times on a special occasion. * Duke gets Patrick away and into an office by telling him that Capt. Tanaka wants to see him in his office. Remember Capt. Tanaka historically was Danny's CO in Wehe 'ana and is now retired. * Goof or Hollywood: '''The office they put Patrick into does have Capt. Tanaka's name on it. However space is always limited in a police force so 1) someone would have taken over Capt. Tanaka's office as soon as he retired. 2) it takes a while to get a name plate.. but not what is assumed to be months based on show timing from Wehe 'ana to this episode. '''Oliver's 7 Distinctive Personalities * Oliver, the primary, who is in control most of the time * Jennifer, a fifty-year-old biology teacher * TJ, a teenager * Ollie, who is Oliver when he was 5 years old * Corey, student * Lyla, artist * Patrick, the violent personality who is Oliver's father for all intent and purposes is Deaths Death Count * 5 deaths (4 Murders) Quotes Todd: If we slept in another hour, we'd be fighting for waves with a bunch of tourists who don't know squat about surfing. James: We are tourists, and we don't know squat about surfing. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing here anyway? Danny williams: I just came to hang out with my BFF a little bit. What's the big deal? Steve McGarrett: Did you say BFF? Is that what you said?! Danny Williams: Uh, first of all, uh, I'm-I'm glad you could be here.- Steve McGarrett: -I live here. Steve McGarrett: I haven't eaten anything. Can I get an egg or something? Danny Williams: Do-do you do you want to know what some of those things are that I found out, or-or not? Steve McGarrett: No. Steve McGarrett: What are all these people doing in my house? Danny Williams: Intervention. Steve McGarrett: What?! Jerry Ortega: Commander, I've always thought of you as Captain America. But unlike the other Steve-- Steve Rogers, that is-- you're not indestructible. Dog: Just for the record, I'd like to say I was against this. Ambush a guy in his own home? Gang up on him like this? Not so cool, Williams. Danny Williams: Isn't that what you do every day of your life? Like, as your job-- that's what you literally what you do? Dog: Big difference. Look, Steve, I may disagree with the tactics but not the advice. Junior Reigns: Commander McGarrett served in combat. He lived in the crosshairs of his enemy for years. And I know for sure that he lost some of his team buddies. And those are things that you take with you that can drag you down, and from what I've seen, he's been able to handle civilian life with great success. Steve McGarrett: My man! Danny Williams: You-you live here rent-free, right? Does that have anything to do with what you're saying? Junior Reigns: Definitely not, sir. Danny Williams: So that's why I think that somebody that is an expert in the field would be better to make that kind of decision, so we have a, um, stress-management consultant to evaluate you. Steve McGarrett: That's not a- that's not a real thing. That can't be somebody's job. Chloe Gordon: Actually, it is. Pleasure to meet you, Commander. Steve McGarrett: Oh, hey, Chloe, you ever been to a crime scene before? Chloe Gordon: No. Steve McGarrett: Okay, well, just don't touch anything, all right? Chloe Gordon: Oh. Please. Steve McGarrett: Don't touch anything, please. Chloe Gordon: Remember, simple gestures like well-bred social behavior breeds positive results which, in turn, reduces stressors. Steve McGarrett: ...I'm gonna keep that in mind. Chloe Gordon: Well, if we have a few minutes, I'd like to talk about what happened at the crime scene. Steve McGarrett: Don't worry, all right? I mean, you had a perfectly normal, human reaction to what is a horrible thing-- a gruesome death-- okay? So don't think about it. Chloe Gordon: Oh, yeah, I-I did, but you barely blinked, and-and I'm a little concerned about that. Chloe Gordon: What do you like doing in your spare time? Steve McGarrett: I don't know... What do I do? - I-I mean, I I like to swim. Swim a lot. I like to cook. Do I not? Danny Williams: He's a good cook. Steve McGarrett: Thank you!..Uh, I got my, uh, dad's old Mercury in the garage. I like to tinker with that when I get some time....Bunch of stuff. Danny Williams: Okay, that's an inaccurate number. Steve McGarrett: How would you know how many times I'm having sex a week?! Danny Williams: Because Lynn speaks to Melissa, and then Melissa shares with me. Chloe Gordon: But why wouldn't he just tell someone his mom died? I'm sorry! Am I allowed to ask questions? Steve McGarrett: Sure...It's a good question. Danny Williams: Chloe, uh, thinks that you should get a, uh uh a StairMaster and a, uh a frog plant. Chloe Gordon: No, uh, a treadmill desk and a snake plant. Danny Williams: Snake plant. Steve McGarrett: No. I like my office the way it is. Steve McGarrett: This is Alicia Brown, by the way. Alicia's consulting with us on this case now. Chloe Gordon: Nice to meet you. Chloe Gordon. Consulting on Steve. Alicia Brown: Yeah, I heard. Good luck with that. Chloe Gordon: You-you people hired me to make an assessment, and I'm going do you have to drive this fast? Steve McGarrett: Oh, we always do it like this, and you're gonna be okay-- I promise! Steve McGarrett: What's with micromanaging my health all of a sudden? What's going on? Danny Williams: Okay, because I'm scared that you're not taking this seriously. Steve McGarrett: Why would you say that? Danny Williams: When you told me that you had radiation poisoning, it was you were very casual. It was like, uh, you were telling me you had, uh, eczema or something like that. And it was the same thing with the liver. I give you my liver, you don't follow any of the post-op instructions. You don't take nothing seriously. That's why. Steve McGarrett: You're exaggerating, all right? You're overexaggerating. Danny Williams: I'm not overexaggerating. I am genuinely scared for your health. Okay? I lay up at night, I'm sick about it. I can't sleep. I almost called that therapist to try to get another session. Steve McGarrett: Why wouldn't you say something to me? Danny Williams: What am I gonna say to you? That-that I'm stressed about the fact that you are not taking this thing seriously about your own health?! I mean, I-I'm not gonna put that on you. It's my own thing. Wh-What am I gonna say to you? Steve McGarrett: I'm scared, too, man. I know I don't I-I don't show it, but deep down, I'm scared. You think I don't want to live a long life? You think I don't want to maybe get married someday? Have my own kids? I love your kids, All right. Charlie, Gracie, I want to watch them grow up. I want to see Joanie grow up. I'll tell you what I'm not gonna do. I'm not gonna obsess over something that might happen, and I can't let you do that, either. I'm serious about this. And there's one other thing. Please, whatever she said to you, don't-don't do that. Don't change. I love you, man, the way you are. I need it to stay that way. Alright? BFFs, remember? Danny Williams: Yeah, forever. You know that. Okay. Trivia * Kimee Balmilero is credited, but does not appear. * Cheat Tweet - Danny gives McGarrett an intervention for his stress. * This episode will also be shown at a very special screening in Hawaii for the fans at Queen's Beach aka Waikiki Beach on the same night if anybody is in Hawaii you can see the stars at the screening for free. |Michael Weston |Oliver |Has 7 distinct personalities |- |Jolene Purdy |Chloe Gordon |Steve's hired stress-management consultant |- |Colin Owens |James |Surfing Tourists |- |Rayford Sewell |Todd |Surfing Tourists |- |Dollar Tan |Hali Mitchell |Unknown |- |Deborah Glazier |Dr. Linda Caldwell |Oliver's therapist Video References Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)